inazumahxfandomcom-20200213-history
Matsukaze Yuka
Matsukaze Tenma (松風裕香) is the new protagonist of Inazuma Eleven GO (anime). Appearance Yuka has light brown hair that looks as if they were blowing ib the wind and has a big steel blue eyes. She isn't shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though it can be seen that she wears her sleeptime clothing which is blue before she goes to sleep. Also when she was young it can be seen that she wears a red sleeveless windbreaker with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with a blue knee-long skirt. Though in the anime opening, she wears a dark pink windbreaker instead with a brown knee-length skirt. Personality She is shown to be a nice and caring person, usually happy, willingly to help the ones in need and wanting to protect her teammates. Yuka is usually energetic, standing up for what is right. She is also seen to be a dog lover. Her love for soccer started when, ten years prior to the series, Gouenji Yuka saved her life. With this Yuka has been very passionate about the sport, and her personality towards it can be compared towards Junko's as equally as passionate and high-spirited. Best Attributes Optimistic, stands up for what she belives in, friendly, eager, never distrusts anyone, has a unique "healing" qualities that she shares with Junko and Fideo, and also a training maniac like Junko. Worst Attributes Sometimes working too hard that she hurts herself but doesn't care, which makes her extremly similar to Junko. History Prior to GO Ten years before the start of Inazuma Eleven GO, Yuka was living in Okinawa with her family and, one day, saw a young dog in danger of dying due to being trapped in some wood boards. She hurried to help it but tripped while running away, risking herself because of the boards nearly crashing on her. In that moment, Gouenji Yuka saw her and using her soccer ball, saved her. Yuka ended up keeping the soccer ball, which had the Raimon symbol drawn on it, and the dog, which she named Sasuke, and now lives with her. Childhood In the bonus game ending of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, a young Matsukaze Yuka is shown to be playing around with her dog, Sasuke, and is also helped by the Inazuma KFC on playing soccer. After practicing, she suddenly meets Sorano Aoi for the first time and both of them are childhood friends. It can be noted that after she was saved by Gouenji Yuka, she started to practice dribbling the ball, and that she and Sorano Aoi after this event, became close friends during their childhood. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO Because of what happened when she was a kid, Yuka grew up to love soccer and practiced dribbling hard alone. Yuka currently lives with her older twin brother, Tenma, renting a room in Aki's manor. She joined Raimon School because of the symbol drawn on the soccer ball that saved her, and wanted to know more about the soccer club even though she seemed to not know how popular it was, being surprised at the size of the new club room. During her first day at the new school, she met Tsurugi Mitsuki, who had just beaten Raimon's second team, standing up against her and ending up first on a one-on-one match with her, revealing an unfinished Keshin and then, on a match with them against Kuro no Kishidan after their arrival. In the end of Episode 008 (GO) she learned her first hissatsu and her revealed her desire to meet the girl who saved her in the past in Holy Road tournament. Though she did not take part in the match for she didn't join Raimon's soccer club. During the time she witnessed the first match in Holy Road Tournament she watched Raimon played against Tengawara´s school and at first she was doubting of Fumiko because she wasn´t sure she was gonna play seriously but when Fumiko did Akuma no Takuto, Yuka, Fumiko and Shinsuke declared they were gonna win that match and made the pass to Fumiko for her to score, but later Hideki from Tengawara scored with his Keshin hissatsu. At the end of the first period she was encouraged by the words of Coach Endou and her attitude managed Sangoku to see how real football was played and she helped stop Falco Wing with her unknown power thus resulting with Fumiko scoring with Melody. In the next days she was seen training with the rest of the team for the match against Mannouzaka but was surprised when she saw Minamisawa leave the team and told Endou that he should let Mitsuki play. Then Kurama told her that opposing the Fiftth Sector will ruin their soccer and Endou told her that she needed to make an important decision. The day of the match she replied to Endou that she will bring real soccer back no matter what and was threathened by Kurama that she will impede them for ruining the little soccer they have. At the match she was surprised that Mitsuki scored an auto goal and was decided to score a goal, but Mannouzaka´s rough plays made the Raimon team suffer. And Tenma nearly got injured but was saved by Mitsuki and with her joining them they score the first goal, but when Mitsuki tried to score another goal with her Dark Sword it was blocked by Mannouzaka´s goalkeeper keshin and passed to Mitsuyoshi that scored a goal with his keshin´s hissatsu, at second period when all their hopes were lost the rest of the Raimon members started playing seriously she was glad that the team won at the end 3-2. When the team knows that Teikoku is their next rival they decide that they need to use their hissatsu tactic but the only problem is that no one could kick the shot so she decided to look for Mitsuki only to find out that she can´t play because the Fifth Sector will retire the money for her brother's operation. Depressed during the training Endou told her that he trained a powerful shot to be the kicker in Ultimate Thunder. At the match first the things were even for both teams Megumi gave the order for the team to win and were beaten around and when Mitsuki came she was the first one to trust her and later told Mitsuki that if she didn´t play soccer well soccer will cry, and with that said Mitsuki was able to complete Ultimate Thunder and Tenma scored with Mach Wind later she congratulated Shinsuke for scoring the second goal and gave Mitsuki the confidence to make the decisive goal and win the match. The next day they visit Teikoku and learned about the Resistance and Endou helps her practice for another hissatsu techinique and invites her to dinner. During her morning practice she fails 2 tries to learn a new Hissatsu technique and tells the team she has a power inside her wanting to arise and Mitsuki accepts to help her train because she notes that´s a keshin energy. In the Episode 20, Tenma replaces Sangoku and finally got his keshin, Majin Pegasus. In the Episode 21, Yuka meets Kariya Masaki for the first time. Later they are practicing. During the practice Kariya tackled Yuka who wasn't even on the field. In Episode 22, she used Slow Motion Step to avoid the cyclone. Movie Yuka is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where her keshin is revealed and is to appear along with Shindou Fumiko, Tsurugi Mitsuki, Endou Junko, and some Raimon new team members (include Kariya Masaki). Hissatsu *'﻿OF Slow Motion Step '(スローモーションのステップ) *'DF Quick Draw '(早撃ち) *'﻿SH Maximum Wind' (最大風速) Keshin *'Majin Anemoi' (魔神ペガサス) Quotes *''"What's wrong, Mitsuki?! You're not looking soccer straight in the eye as you are now! That's making soccer cry!"'' (To Mitsuki ) Trivia *In episode 3, Yuka reveals that Aki is her relative. *"Kaze" in her surname, Matsukaze, means "wind", a pun on her element. *It was noted by several characters (Haruna, Kudou and Aki ) that her personality was quite similar to Junko's. *"Yuka" means "Rich Incense" in Japanese, probrably a pun on her "graceful" personality or a pun on her Keshin. Category:GO Category:Female OCs